Mary Knowles
Category:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = | film = | franchise = | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Ruggsville, Texas | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = October 31st, 1977 | 1st appearance = House of 1000 Corpses (2003) | final appearance = | actor = Jennifer Jostyn }} Mary Knowles is a fictional character and one of four primary victims targeted by the Firefly clan of Deadwood in the movie House of 1000 Corpses. Played by actress Jennifer Jostyn, she is the second of the four to be killed in the film. Biography In October of 1977, Mary Knowles, the snotty and sarcastic member of the group accompanied her friends Denise Willis, Jerry Goldsmith and boyfriend Bill Hudley on an ill-fated cross-country expedition documenting obscure roadside attractions. Their journey brought them to a small horror-themed gas stop and eatery called Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen. Mary had little interest in exploring the bizarre establishment, but was cajoled into going inside and even partaking in Captain Spaulding's underground "Murder Ride". During the ride, her boyfriend learned about a nearby cemetery allegedly containing the grave of a local urban legend known as Doctor Satan. Mary and the group began driving out towards the grave site and along the way, picked up a hitchhiker named Baby Firefly. Mary instantly disliked Baby who made no allusions regarding her interest in Bill Hudley. Things became more complicated when their vehicle suffered a blown tire. Baby told them that her brother would be able to tow their vehicle, but she had to go to her house first to reach him. Bill accompanied Baby on the rain-filled walk to the Firefly home, much to Mary's chagrin. Eventually, the rest of the group were brought back to the house and Mary became a reluctant dinner guest for the entire Firefly clan, who love Halloween. Following dinner, the Fireflys put on a theatrical stage spectacle highlighting Baby's talents. Baby performed a vaudeville dance and once again made overt flirtations with Bill Hudley. Mary could no longer restrain herself and came to blows with Baby. As tempers cooled, the four guests were asked to leave. Only moments later however, three members of the Firefly clan, Otis, Rufus and Tiny ambushed their vehicle and took out both Bill and Jerry. The two girls locked themselves in the car hoping that will protect them but Tiny smashed his way through a window, pulling Denise out despite Mary trying to pull her back in. Sitting all alone and terrified, Mary could do nothing but look on at the horrors around her as Otis came for her next, all four youths now hostages. Otis murdered Bill and turned his remains into a carnival-inspired sid eshow freak that he called "Fish Boy". He kept Mary bound to a chair, forcing her to gaze in horror as Otis unveiled his special project, and he next planted a kiss onto her that was followed by a beating after Mary responded with insults. The following evening on Halloween night, Mary, Denise and Jerry were brought into the living room of the Firefly home where they were dressed up in adult-sized rabbit costumes. The Fireflys dragged the three of them out into the cemetery (ironically, the same graveyard they had intended on visiting) where they prepared to execute them in a bizarre occult ritual. Mary broke away from the others and tried to run for her life, but Baby chased after her. She eventually caught up to her and stabbed Mary repeatedly with a knife, killing her. House of 1000 Corpses (2003) Notes & Trivia * * Mary Knowles was referenced in The Devil's Rejects. Sheriff John Quincy Wydell showed Baby Firefly a photograph of Mary Knowles, then stapled it onto her chest. * Mary Knowles is the second of the four main cast members from House of 1000 Corpses to be killed. * Actress Jennifer Jostyn also starred in the 1988 horror-comedy Vampires on Bikini Beach. See also * House of 1000 Corpses/Gallery External Links * * * House of 1000 Corpses at Wikipedia * House of 1000 Corpses at the Horror Film Wiki References ---- Category:1977 character deaths Category:Characters who are stabbed to death